


What You're Fighting For

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [56]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'you better know what you're fighting for'





	What You're Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> quick cuts and flashes

**Author's Note:**

> music: Cold War by Janelle Monáe


End file.
